In various waste receptacles, an inner liner is included, where the inner liner is disposed within a decorative outer frame. The liner is fully or partially removable from the decorative outer frame in order to install and remove trash bags for holding waste disposed within the waste receptacle. These bags are replaced typically on a daily basis such that frequent manipulation of the liner within the decorative frame is necessary to replace the trash bags disposed within the liner.